


Whovian's rants

by Whovianbi___girl



Category: Merlin (TV), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Babies, Bethyl Babies, Breeding, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love at First Sight, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Reylo babies, Self-Lubrication, Smut, True Love, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Weddings, twoshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovianbi___girl/pseuds/Whovianbi___girl
Summary: Oneshots/Two shots/Short fics  and ideasNot a fic, sorry, just a place for me to post ideas and crap.I'm probably going to put a one shot or two in here occasionally . Hope that's not too confusing for anyone.Also, if anyone has questions  suggestions for fics for me, you can leave them in the comments, so that I know where they're from.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 32





	1. Hello, Welcome and enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> Ok , so I'm back. Sorry I haven't uploaded more of Love Life in a long time, I just had writers block and kind of went off the pairing. 
> 
> I might post more at some point but idk. Sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramble zone.
> 
> I do not own or claim to own any pre-existing material that i base my fics on or published works that I tag as the basis of my fics.

Right, so my plan rn is to do some Bethyl fics, possibly a Morgana/Arthur one (with them not as siblings) , maybe some Phrack, and probably some Reylo.There might be a couple of Clace ones here and there too, as well as possible new chapters of Love Life when I get around to it.

It's fine if you don't like one of the pairings I post about, but please don't tell me that in the comments, this is just for fun, and I really don't want to get stressed because of this.

I'm planning on doing some A/B/O fics soon, so if anyone wants a specific one (like out of the pairings I've said) , then please tell me

I'm going to try to keep the oneshots separated by fandom/pairing, so people don't have to skip through different fandoms to find what they like.

Sorry if I don't post something you like, but I'm always willing to try new fics, so please suggest pairings for me to look up, especially ones that involve angsty teens and HEA, which at this point is my crack.

My first oneshot here will probably be Bethyl, so feel free to ignore it if you don't like the pairing.

Hope you guys enjoy, and again, feel free to give input on what to post next. Constructive advice is always welcome.


	2. Bethyl ABO (part 1 of ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bethyl short A/O oneshot. Might make into fics but idk.

Beth was on fire.

She could feel the sweat running down her back onto the blankets beneath her.  
She could smell Daryls scent all around her.  
Alpha, the perfect alpha, HER alpha.

She needed him so badly. It hurt so much, she needed him to take the pain away.

She heard the door open and a wave of his scent made her mouth water. He was here, finally.

*****************************************************  
"Fuck , girl" Daryl murmured as he saw the pretty picture laid out on his bed.  
Beth was lying on top of his blankets, wearing only one of his shirts , and smelling like heaven, with her slick starting to run down her thighs onto the thick duvet beneath her lithe body.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Daryl races to the bed, stripping his clothes off in a frenzy, not knowing what he is even doing.  
He can smell her heat , and he's hard enough to cut diamond underneath his boxers, which are now the only clothes he is wearing.

He knew that her heat must have been starting soon, she'd smelt practically debauched all week, and had asked to stay at his house just in case.

He was so fucking happy that she'd wanted him to help her through her first heat.  
She's 18 now, and they've been dating about a year at this point, so it was inevitable that he'd trigger her heat.  
Being surrounded by his scent must have been too much for her to hold it off any longer.

*****************************************************

He strips off his boxers, and pulls the shirt she's wearing over her head so quickly she doesn't even realise that is what he's done.

Beth pulls him closer, and starts to rub her wrists all over his scent gland in an attempt to claim him as hers , not knowing why.

Daryl climbs onto the bed, and between her drenched legs, strong from riding horses, which wrap around his hips almost immediately.

"Alphaaa !" She pleads quietly, rubbing her cunt up and down his length, needing friction desperately.

"It's okay honey, " he whispers in her ear "I'll give you what you need" .

He slides inside her slowly, trying not to blow from the constricting muscles inside her.  
The barrier of her virginity provides little resistance, as wet as she is, and he bottoms out so quickly he can't believe it.

"Fuck!!" Daryl growls, the pressure of her feeling like heaven around his cock, his knot already beginning to swell.

He starts to thrust in and out of her heat, slowly at first, but speeding up and becoming more erratic, as Beth's slick cunt starts to contract around him as she cums quicker than she had before, when he had licked her to completion again and again without giving her a break, or seeking release for himself.

"Yesssss, Alpha! Knot me mate me, Breed me, Alpha alpha alpha Daryyyl!!! I love you, please, I want it so bad" she rambles and squeals as he pounds her into the mattress.

"Shit, your pretty little cunt is strangling my fucking dick sweetheart, I'm not gonna last," He groans as he feels himself about to burst. "Ya really want it honey? You want my bite? You want my pups?"

"Yeeesss, so bad. I want it , I need it please, give me it !!!"  
Daryl can't control himself any longer, and he slams his cock as far as it will go into Beth's waiting heat, as his knot expands inside her, as he sinks his teeth into her waiting gland, binding them forever.

As they fall asleep, still locked together, uncovered by the blanket, Daryl thinks of Beth with their pups sleeping on her chest, blissed out from feeding from her breasts, and the ring he has in his drawer on her finger, making legal the bond they just made.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. It was my first attempt at A/B/O  
> I hope it wasn't too dreadful. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked it. I might post another fic later, probably one connected to this.
> 
> Have a good day, and don't let quarantine drive you too crazy ! 
> 
> :)


	3. Bethyl ABO (part 2 of ?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Bethyl fic of last chapter.Might add more heat chapters at some point but i wanted to get to this bit.

*After Beths Heat*

Beth woke up slowly, wrapped in a blanket and very warm.

She could smell Daryl's scent in the air and furniture around her, and his bite in her neck , binding them forever.

She could hear Daryl in his kitchen through the open door, which allowed the smell of food to waft into the room.

She got out of bed and walked into the kitchen, walking up behind Daryl to wrap her arms around his waist, and kiss his neck

"Ya woke up then hon?" Said Daryl.  
"Mhmm," Murmured Beth, half asleep. "You smell so nice. I'm so happy you're my mate"

"Fuck, hun, you smell so good. Can't believe you're mine.I bet you have my pups in your little belly now" Daryl growled.

"Yeah.I hope so. I want that so bad" Beth whined.  
"Damn girl, lemme make ya breakfast without makin' me wanna throw ya over my shoulder and toss you back in our bed" Daryl groaned.

"M'sorry .Our bed huh?" Beth questioned.  
"Yeah girl. Ours. You're my girl and my mate.Want ya to stay here wi' me forever." He said

"I want that too" She whispered.

Daryl turned around, picking up a plate stacked high with pancakes , putting it on the table behind her, giving Beth a gentle kiss in the process.

Beth leaned into the kiss, making it deeper and more passionate.

Daryl broke the kiss, giving Beth a peck on the cheek.  
"Not yet baby. Eat your pancakes They're all for you. I already ate" He laughed gently.

She grinned widely as the omega voice in her head told her how good of a mate he was, and how strong their children would be.

She sat down at the table, and ate the pancakes inhumanly fast. Her heat had taken a lot out of her, and she was ravenous.

She finished the pancakes, and made her way to the bedroom to get dressed.  
However, when she got there, she saw Daryl sitting on the bed looking nervous.

"Is everything okay? You havent changed your mind about us right?" Beth said in a panic, the voice in her head telling her that she was a bad omega for not waking up to please her alpha earlier.

"No... no... course not darlin'. " He gets off the bed, and goes down on one knee in front of her, holding a velvet box.

"Ohmygod" She breaths , quietly.

Daryl starts to talk gently "Beth, darlin', you're my mate, my girl, the one I love. I wanna have a million kids with you, and I wanna spend the rest of my life with ya. You're so damn beautiful, and smart, and kind, and I never wanna be without you ever again. Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?"

Beth squeals "Ohmygod yesyesyes .of course I'll marry you!! I love you do much. I'm yours forever"

Daryl slips the ring onto Beth's left ring finger, then leans up to give her a loving kiss.

"I'm so happy, Daryl, I love you so much" Beth whispers agsinst his lips as he breaks the kiss to look into her eyes adoringly.  
Daryl replied simply by kissing his beautiful fiancee again, this time harder, and more passionately , leaning her backwards onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felt like this might be a good continuation of the last chapter. Idk. Tell me if you guys like it.  
> Comments are great, kudos are life.  
> Hope you enjoy.


	4. Bethyl ABO (part 3 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last few chapters .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a bit short, and it'll mostly be the character's internal thoughts.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.

Oh my god, Beth thought, we're gonna get married. 

We're gonna be a family. Finally. I love him so much.  
I want to be his forever. We're gonna have so many babies. Alpha is so strong. I'll fill his house with our pups.  
They'll be so strong. He's such a good alpha. God i love him. He smells so good, like oak, and coffee, and warmth.

Beth smiled warmly, as Daryl laid her back onto the bed and placed himself between her legs, kissing her all the while.

He ground himself into the heat between her thighs, causing slick to drench her underwear.

Daryl reached down to remove his pants, just as Beth unbuttoned the flannel shirt that she had been wearing, Daryl's shirt.

Beth spread her legs wider, as Daryl slipped inside her tight, wet heat, and started to thrust gently.

"Fuck, girl. Ya feel so good . I love ya so much girl" Daryl growled seductively in her ear.

Beth whined, as she tried to grind herself against him as he fucked her.

Daryl pumped into her slowly, biting gently into the mark on her neck,as her cunt started to tighten, and his knot started to grow.

Beth leaned up to kiss him deeply as his knot formed inside her and they came violently, his cum filling her to the brim, being sucked in by her spasming walls.

They rolled to the side, Daryl starting to suck on her gland, as she quickly fell asleep.

Daryl laughed gently and lightheartedly, as his little mate and fiancee drifted into slumber , still tied to him intimately.

He thought again of them in bed, with their pups around them,one feeding from their mother's breasts while she lay against him, as Daryl held another infant . 

He knew he would do anything for her and their pups, all of them.  
He would adore as many children as she wanted to give him, whether it was one or ten, even if he had to add another room to their cabin every year for the next 10 years.He would do anything for her.

He thought of how damn beautiful she looked sleeping like that next to him, wearing his shirt, and knotted to him, his bite in her neck. 

He took another look at her, as he fell asleep as well, not caring that it was still morning.  
They could get back to real life later.

*A few hours later *

Beth woke up before Daryl, so she decided to do something nice for him, however, before she could, she was overwhelmed with nausea.  
She ran to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet, slumping onto the floor, half smiling because she knew this could be a sign that all they had done during her heat had turned into something they both desperately wanted.

All of the noise woke up Daryl, and he found her in the bathroom, still sitting on the floor.

"Shit girl, you ok?" He asked in a very worried tone.  
"Mhmm. I ...I think..." Beth started, breathily "I think it worked. I think i have your pups growing in me now" She smiled widely, beaming up at him, before another wave hit her, and she bent back over the toilet again.

"M'so happy girl. I fuckin' love you" He said, as he knelt down next to her to hold her hair and stroke her back gently.

Once she recovered slightly, Daryl went to the kitchen to make her ginger tea, to calm her stomach , while she went to sit on the bed.

When he returned to sit beside her, she cuddled into his side, and they sat, thinking about their blossoming future.

*3 weeks later *

Beth was now definitely pregnant. Her period hadn't come, and she'd taken a test, with Daryl waiting nervously at the door, which had been positive.

They wanted to tell everyone, but felt it was better to wait, until she was at least 12 weeks, and they were sure the pups would be fine.

Maggie had found out fairly quickly, since she had noticed that Beth had changed since her heat, which Maggie knew she'd spent with Daryl.  
She had seen Beth deal with morning sickness, and made her explain what the matter was.

Maggie had been very excited about being an aunt, even if she was slightly jealous that she had not found her mate yet, despite being much older than her sister.

Daryl had become wildly protective, but also entirely adoring, spending most of his time planning their pups' bedrooms, babyproofing the house, and cooing over how beautiful his pregnant fiancee was.

The room opposite theirs was now white, with enough space for cots, and with areas marked out for toy boxes, wardrobes and a changing table, most of which Daryl was planning to make himself, in his workshop.

He wanted to be the perfect mate, husband and father, and Beth found it quite romantic, especially when he talked about their family, as though their children had already been born.  
She was excited for the future, and everything it would hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the edits. I forgot to put in some bits I wanted to include.
> 
> So, what do you guys think of this one?  
> Hope you guys like it.  
> Kudos are great, comments are food.  
> Please tell me if theres things you want to see in this fic or any new ones.
> 
> :)


	5. Bethyl ABO part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of this fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of the Bethyl ABO, this is all internal thoughts, so sorry about that.  
> Hope its okay.

Daryl wanted to take Beth's family out for dinner to tell them about the pup, but he wasn't sure where. He had booked her favourite restaurant to do it, and invited Herschel ,Shawn and Maggie to join them that night.

Beth was wearing a light grey, knee length dress with her cowboy boots, and no makeup, since her pregnancy had given her a healthy glow that she hadn't had before, making her look incredibly beautiful. 

Her scent had shifted slightly with her pregnancy, and was now sweeter and more floral, making her smell more feminine .

Daryl had become even more handsome to her now that she was pregnant. She constantly wanted him to fuck her, and she was always making slick.  
He was so strong. He was the perfect alpha, making all their pup's furniture, and planning everything that mattered in their house, like their finances, and how many rooms they needed to have for their future pups.

*Later that evening*

The dinner went amazingly well. Herschel was thrilled to be a grandfather, Shawn was glad to be getting someone to teach how to prank their siblings, and Maggie already knew, but nonetheless was happy to be an aunt.

Beth was very relieved that her father wasn't upset about the fact that she was pregnant with Daryls pup, even though she knew he'd always somewhat wanted her to end up with Jimmy, the literal 'boy next door'.  
However, Beth had never been able to tell her father that Jimmy, the boy her father practically saw as a second son, and who he had tried again and again to convince Beth to date, was actually an alpha dickhead who only saw Omegas as fucktoys to pump out pups, and to satisfy ruts, while cooking their Alphas dinner and sucking them off every night.

Daryl was practically the opposite, he asked for her opinion on everything, he always wanted to cook her lavish meals, or take her on dates as fancy as he could afford.He didn't just see her as a piece of meat to sink his teeth into and possess.

That's not to say that he didn't get jealous , but Beth found it flattering how much he cared about being a good enough mate that she didn't want anything from anyone else, and that he wanted and lived her so much that he couldn't stand the idea of her being with anyone else.

*The next day*

Beth adored the room she and Daryl had designed for the pup. It was now filled with beautiful, handcrafted (by Daryl) furniture that was perfect for their children's clothes and toys.

She was so excited for their 12 week ultrasound, and to find out the gender of their child.  
She could imagine a daughter, pale skin and long dark hair, held by her father as she is shown how to hunt, or a son, blond and playful, running around their kitchen as the smell of baking permeates the rooms. She imagines Daryl, holding her close as their pups play at their feet, bickering or getting along, sleepily or energetically. 

She really didn't mind what gender the pup was, not really, but the idea of Daryl holding a dark haired girl, teaching her how to hunt, or use a crossbow, or how to make things from the old bits of wood he finds near their house, made her feel warm, and loved, and calm.

She wanted more than one child anyway, and Daryl would probably get her on her back as soon as the doctor okayed it , and put another pup in her belly, so did it really matter if she wanted their first to be a beautiful little girl, who would be doted on and spoiled by her mate, who would be the most perfect, protective father who would do anything for their family, no matter what .

She knew that no matter what, their family was going to be just perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and kinda meh  
> Hope you guys like it.   
> What are you guys' opinions?  
> What gender do you guys want the baby to be?  
> Should i make this into an independent fic?   
> Anything you guys want to see ?  
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life.
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	6. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter, sorry. I'll do a one of them later.

Sorry, I have a chapter planned for later.

Just asking for ideas as to what to call my Bethyl ABO fic if i make it a stand alone fic.

Also, if there are any ideas you guys have as to what you'd like me to write about, please tell me.

Anyone needs a beta or grammar checker, please ask, i need something to do and my friend has stopped sending me chapters to edit., so i'm a bit bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear you guys' ideas for this.
> 
> Kudos are awesome, Comments are life.
> 
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	7. Reylo fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reylo baby oneshot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like doing a oneshot similar to my Bethyl one but reylo instead, since i love that ship.
> 
> I've started to make my bethyl ABO into an independent fic, so please go check that out if you liked the other chapters, it's going to flesh out the relationship more, so i hope you guys like that.

Ben looked down at his wife, cradling their newborn daughter in her arms as she tried to stay awake ,wrapped in their blankets, hair tussled and fanned out over her pillow. 

He couldn't believe this was his family now.  
They were so perfect, and he just loved them so much ...

They'd been married nearly a year now, and she'd become pregnant so quickly it made their heads spin, especially since they'd been using birth control, wanting time to themselves before making their family bigger.

They were so happy about it though, and wouldn't change it for the world.

She looked so beautiful like that... he wanted her to stay like that forever. He wanted them all to stay like that forever, he thought, as he looked down at his son, protected in his arms, as the infant tried to look towards his twin.

Their children were so perfect.

As Rey cane back to consciousness, she smiled up at him, and then to their children, revelling in how they'd created such unblemished perfect little people, and how she wanted to make more of them so their family could be even more complete and perfect.

Ben took the baby from her arms, and laid her, and her twin down into her cot, and watched for a moment as they fell asleep clinging to each other for affection and warmth, under their planket.

Ben slipped into bed beside Rey, and embraced her, as they both drifted into slumber, both proud of all they had accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it.  
> Just a little oneshot. Sorry it's short.  
> Probably wont do much more of this story unless you guys really like it.  
> Kudos are awesome, comments are life!!  
> :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)


	8. Chapter 8

... just wrore a chapter for SLB... it deleted itself.

Fml

Oh well. Time to rewrite it I guess


	9. Bit of an authors note

So, I now have a tumblr and a twitter if anyone wants to follow me on either. They're pretty much my random ramble personal accounts, so if you guys wanna talk to me or give me any ideas, thats how you can do that :)  
Hope I'll hear from some of you guys cos I love hearing all of your feedback.

Twitter: Whovianbi___girl  
Tumblr: Whovianbi


	10. Chattttts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya this isn't a chap I just need some interaction on this to see what y'all think.

Hey guys, just wanted to see if anyone likes the idea of me doing a 1950s au bethyl fic based on a song. Imma do it anyways but I just wanna know who'd be interested.

On another note, comments are great, I love them, please give me them, I'm a ho for validation (And in general but oh well )

So yeah, please interact if you like this idea, or if you have other ideas for stuff ( or if you want more of something I've already started) because we're back to online school and jfc im bored rn lol.

You guys are great, and here's a reminder that if you like Bethyl ABO fics, I have one!! :)))) If that's your thing, or if you wanna check out something new, I shall try and link it here.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388624>

Smells like Bethyl ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its short and a cliffhanger. Might edit or post new chapter. Hope you guys like this bit at least.


End file.
